


Together again

by pricefielders (orphan_account)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, San Francisco, Smut, Two Whales Diner, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pricefielders
Summary: Five years Later Maxine Caulfield returned her hometown, but where is Chloe?Is Chloe Finally left the town, or something else?.  Can Maxine and Chloe be reunited again?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... my second fic what I actually write this moment :D, I promise I not start another before I finished forget you or this... my other stories.. is paused now... I'm sorry... I am just too "in love" this game and Chloe and Max.

Here again. I mumbled when I finished my dorm room Blackwell.

I sat down my bed, phone in my hand.

I want to call my best friend, Chloe Price.

But that is not that easy, I left her after Chloe's dad died, and was too chicken get in touch earlier.

But I missed her, so much, my life wasn't right or happy.

Because something was missing,

yeah, Chloe.

I was so mad back then my dad and mom. Because they took me away from my friend.

I was staring at Chloe's number, and press the call button.

.

.

.

.

*beeb beeb*

"huh, it was off, well I don't blame her if she doesn't even want to spoke with me.

"Maybe I can go check two Whales if Joyce is there still."

"Okay, I have to stop talking to myself."

I stood up and left the dorm room walking toward the parking lot.

After while waiting soon, the bus came and I stepped in. 

When the bus came closer and closer, I was so nervous. 

My hands were sweating, butterflies in the stomach. 

"Heart racing. 

.

.

.

.

It was time to step out the bus and meet my second family.


	2. Two whales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max heard about Chloe.

I took a deep breath and opened the door walking in.

I sat down and looked around. _(nothing has changed)_

"Wellcome Two whales what y..."

"Max!"

"Hey Joyce"

"oh my god you`re growing up" Joyce replied.

"Well yeah, you look good."

"Old you mean" Joyce replied.

"you`re working still here."

"Nice safe" Joyce responded.

"but now what you wanted to eat?" Joyce asked.

"eggs please."

"Coming" Joyce replied.

_(get it to grip Max and ask her you want to)_

_(Well maybe I eat first)_

* * *

 

After eating and drinking my coffee, it was time.

"Joyce"

"In a minute" Joyce replied.

"want to refill," Joyce asked.

"No no just talk."

"ah, I was wondering when you ask" Joyce replied as her smile faded.

"Chloe is not here anymore."

"W-what you mean?"

I-is she..."

"No no Chloe is alive, but she doesn`t live with me anymore," Joyce replied

"what why?"

Joyce sat down.

"Well after William died and you moved Chloe change. She dyed her hair, tattoo..boys, and bad mouth. Sometimes drinking and smoking, but that stopped.

"She loves getting trouble."

"and when I remarry, her friend went missing that was last straw to her, she and David didn't come along, so Chloe moved, "Joyce replied.

"and you let her?"

"She didn't ask, one morning her room was empty," Joyce replied.

"Oh"

"Yeah, we spoke.. yes but our relationship is not the same anymore" Joyce replied.

"I`m sorry."

"Don`t be; you didn't have a choice," Joyce replied.

"but still I should have kept touch."

"where she lives now?"

"Portland" Joyce replied.

"Can I.."

"Of course, but I warn she had a bad mouth... " Joyce replied.

"I had school though."

"Here Chloe`s number, call her and let her know you`re town again maybe she comes home" Joyce replied.

* * *

 

After the chat with Joyce, I was a bit upset and sad, because Chloe is away and I wanted to meet her.

However, now maybe I can text her, I hope she listens to me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Text

I am staring at my phone, and then another hand was Chloe`s number.

I took a deep breath and started typing.

_Me: "Hey, you may don`t recognize this number, but I wanted to text you and tell that I`m sorry."_

_Me: "Sorry about everything for leaving you, not contact you, but I`m back the town._

_Me: For good this time._

_(that`s it now it send, now we wait, I hope she will reply)_

It`s twenty minutes now when I send these text and nothing.

"she had moved on, and not want to anymore speak to you, but then...

I feel my phone vibrated my hand. My heart starts immediately racing.

I check it

_Chloe: "Max?"_

_Me: "who else."_

_Chloe: "fuck you don`t text me anymore."_

_Me: "Chloe stop!"_

_Chloe: you left me Max, when I needed you most, and then stopped to care._

_Chloe: "So why I should trust you anymore.. get lost I mean it, don`t text me anymore._

_Chloe: "I don`t want to speak to you, or meet"..._

_Me: "I hope you read this very carefully, that hurts, so f-fucking much it was NOT natural to me either... I didn't make any friends, I stopped everything, I just lay my bed and crying._

_Me: "I loved William too, and I didn't order to my parents moving, I was FORCED you think that if I had a choice, I leave?_

_Me: "and no Chloe I didn't stop caring about you, never._

_However, I was the too chicken text you or call you or send the letters what I had write._

_Me: "So if you want that this is our last contact then fine, but now you can`t say I didn't try¨_

_Me "oh and one last thing calling and texting WORKING BOTH SIDES!_

  
That last message was it. It's breaking me. In a million.

* * *

 

After I calmed down, I stood up my bed and went to wash my face.

Back the bed.

Then my phone starts ringing, and I froze it`s Chloe.

_(maybe she didn't hurt me enough)_

"

_**"Hello"** _

_**Chloe) "M-max"** _

_**What?"** _

_**Chloe) "I didn't mean what I said"** _

_**"Why you said it then."** _

_**Chloe) "I was mad, and that`s how I react this day."** _

_**"Well thanks, I needed t-that."** _

_**Chloe) "no no please Max don`t cry"** _

_**"do you not want to be friends anymore?"** _

_**Chloe) "No, but I don`t live in the town anymore, and I don`t come back."** _

_**"I know?"** _

_**Chloe) "huh."** _

_**"Chloe the one thing when I came back town and did my dorm ready, I wanted to meet you."** _

_**"So I went to two whales," your mom told me."** _

_**Chloe) "so you know that she remarry?"** _

_**"yeah"** _

_**"But Chloe, do you want that your mom is unhappy?"** _

_**Chloe) "Don`t care, she remarry so fast after dad, and my step-asshole is an asshole."** _

_**"*sigh*" how we can meet then I have school."** _

_**Chloe) "If you want after what I said, we can meet I drove there, and** _

_**Chloe) "we can take the lost time back here."** _

_**"Really?"** _

_**Chloe) "Why not, I have time soon meet me in the two whales.** _

_**Chloe) "I`ll be there in eight."** _

_**"Okay, and Chloe?"** _

_**"yeah?"** _

_**"I missed you."** _

_**Chloe) "I missed you too."** _

_**"Bye"** _

_***click*** _

(Continue next chapter)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wanted to write Chloe is anger but I can`t :D


	4. Meeting

There I was again in the Two whales and waiting for Chloe.

Joyce wasn`t working anymore.

I too sip f my coffee, looking out of the window.

Soon I heard the "bling" Noice, so I looked towards the door.

_(is that wowser)_

_(Chloe looked so different, but she is so beautiful yeah Max we get it)._

"Max?"

"yeah"

"Holy shit you`re here" Chloe replied.

"Well, I didn't lie to you."

Chloe sat down, across to me.

"How you been?" Chloe asked.

"Well like I said in the phone, I came yesterday and wanted to meet with you."

"Seattle was awful."

"How so?" Chloe asked.

"what you think?"

"Tell me" Chloe replied

*sigh* I missed you, I didn't make any friends expect two.. but they are not you."

"I.," Chloe replied.

"It`s fine, I left you, so of course you move on."

"Well yeah, but it`s not mean that I didn't miss yo.u or, think about you," Chloe replied.

"And now I need a friend so that .we can hang out again," Chloe replied.

"What happened are you okay?"

"Yeah just..." Chloe replied.

"Just what?"

"Let`s go somewhere I tell you there."

"Okay"

* * *

 

So Steph and Rachel are missing six months?"

"Yeah" Chloe replied.

"My moving was their idea, but they had to come also."

"I`m sorry Chlo."

"It`s okay Max" Chloe replied.

"You know Chloe your mom miss you home."

"I know.. however," Chloe replied.

"Chloe I get it, now when I had heard about him.. but still Joyce is your mother, and she loves you."

"I can tell that because how she spoke to me yesterday."

"I.," Chloe replied.

"What If I come too? let`s go together.."

"Yeah okay," Chloe responded.

I smiled.

I stood up and start to walk towards Chloe`s car.

* * *

 

Soon we`re in a place where I spent more time than my own home.

I ring the bell and waited.

"Yeah w...CHLOE!" Joyce yelled.

"h-hey mom."

Joyce just hugged her daughter hesitant, but Chloe hugged her back.

I smiled in the background.

"Is Step.. David home?" Chloe asked.

"No, working why?" Joyce replied.

Chloe looked over me, I nodded.

"Well I wanted to talk and maybe come back home" Chloe replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Portland was nice and all, but lonely. I`m sorry how I left and.." Chloe replied.

"you`re forgiven just don`t do that never again" Joyce replied as we all stepped in.

"I swear mom."

We sat on the couch and chatting for a while Chloe decided to come back home.

I was happy heard that, but still, I`m worried about Chloe`s step-father.

"Chlo I have to go in my dorm, see you tomorrow after my class?"

"Sure" Chloe replied.

"Hey come here"..Chloe`s long arm wrapped around me as she hugged me."

I smiled into her and hugged back.

"I missed you," Chloe said.

"Me too."

After I Pulled back final wave, I left the house.

I was happy really pleased.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sorry short chapter next one is longer again. :)


End file.
